Kannazuki no Meka
by Saizouhhh
Summary: La vida esforzada y apacible aunque quizás un poco incómoda de los reyes Chikane y Souma estaba por ser turbada por una noticia enviada por los heraldos de las deidades que empezaría a cambiarles radicalmente la vida...
**Nota: "Kannazuki no Miko" le pertenece enteramente a "Kaishaku".**

 **Kannazuki no Meka**

Cuando Japón todavía se llamaba Yamato a finales del siglo 19 bajo el gobierno de los bisabuelos de las dos familiares imperiales tres hakutaku fueron enviados por las deidades del país lunar de Izumo para que asistieran al ya de por si muy buen reinado de aquel entonces pues reinaba la paz y la prosperidad para el reino y ya para el siguiente gobierno Yamato pasó a llamarse Japón y era uno de los países más felices del mundo terrestre…

Y a principios de la tercera década del siglo 21 en el centro de la isla de Honshu se ubicada Tokyo, la capital del país, que es gobernada por los ookimi (reyes) Himemiya Chikane y Oogami Souma los cuales se habían casado a la antigua usanza de ser semi obligados por los padres… y a pesar de ello si bien el amor de pareja hasta ahora nunca surgió entre ambos sí que se empezaban a llevar mejor en los últimos tiempos…

Hasta ya habían hecho la bestia de dos espaldas muchas veces a causa de la resignación y de que ambos veían que el otro tenía un gran físico según sus consideraciones…

Chikane se ocupaba de las finanzas de varias grandes empresas del floreciente país y Souma era un gran maestro de esgrima en la academia imperial…

Pues bien, la vida esforzada y apacible aunque quizás un poco incómoda de estos reyes estaba por ser turbada por una noticia que empezaría a cambiarles la vida aunque luego quedaría a su criterio si fuera para mejor o para peor…

 **Un 31 de diciembre…**

Como todos los años los ookimi estaban revisando y repasando los logros y contratiempos de la administración del reino cuando un sirviente pidió permiso para entrar a la gran sala de los tronos…

"¿Qué sucede, Yukihito…?".

Le preguntó el rey Souma a su sirviente personal y amigo de toda la vida.

"Mis reyes, las virreinas de Fukuoka urgen entrevistarse enseguida con ustedes".

Cuando los reyes dieron su permiso para pasar a las virreinas de la isla de Fukuoka que respondían al nombre de Sakura Kyouko y Miki Sayaka estas les contaron que traían una carta manuscrita a la antigua usanza enviada por unos autoproclamados servidores del país de Izumo que se habían apostado en el centro de Fukuoka en un gran campamento o mejor dicho ciudadela que había aparecido allí de la noche a la mañana y que era prácticamente inexpugnable… Porque cuando las virreinas mismas fueron a investigar junto con varios sirvientes y guardianes unos titanes de metal se los habían impedido de modo que ni siquiera pudieron acercarse a las murallas de la aparecida ciudadela…

Pero un hombre que respondía al nombre de Oogami Tsubasa se presentó frente a ellas cuando estaban por emprender la retirada dejándoles esta carta que les había dicho que les fuera entregada en persona lo antes posible a los ookimi de Japón…

Chikane leyó la carta primera:

" _En nombre de nuestro gran señor Izanagi, ookimi de Izumo, les peticionamos, reyes actuales de Japón, Himemiya Chikane y Oogami Souma, que se personen a estas coordenadas lo antes posible para entrevistarse con los tres grandes sabios enviados del país lunar. El asunto no es algo que se pueda aclarar por escrito sino que deben estar ustedes presentes en la ciudadela divina construida por las deidades hace muy poco tiempo. Disculpen si esta petición les parece petulante pero así lo estipularon los tres sabios._

 _Los saluda atentamente Oogami Tsubasa, un fiel servidor y guardián de las deidades"._

Chikane había leído la carta en voz alta y Souma no podía creerlo pues su hermano menor Tsubasa había nacido muerto… ¿Cómo era posible…?

Esta y varias otras preguntas se empezaban a formular todos…

"Yo creo que debemos atener a esta llamada pese a lo extraño del asunto… Recuerda, Souma, que a nuestros bisabuelos una vez se entrevistaron con las deidades…".

Le mencionó Chikane.

"Así es, pues muy bien, entonces partamos mañana a primera hora".

Tenían buena suerte con que el mensaje les fuera enviado el último día del año ya que siempre la primera mitad de enero era una época de descanso para los reyes así que tenían algo de tiempo de sobra para atender esta petición…

 **A media tarde del día siguiente…**

Los reyes de Japón llegaron en avión a la ciudad mortal cercana a la ciudadela divina que en realidad estaba incrustada casi completamente en el interior de donde empezaba una cordillera y de la que apenas sobresalía una enorme puerta doble, una muralla y dos torretas (todo al estilo japonés).

Chikane y Souma, junto con una sirvienta llamada Otoha y Yukihito dejaron estacionado la limusina y transitaron a pie el breve trayecto el camino pavimentado y cuando quedaron frente a la puerta doble principal esta se abrió de a poco y del interior bien iluminado por esferas amarillas flotantes de mediano tamaño salió Oogami Tsubasa en persona…

"Bienvenidos, Ookimis de Japón…".

Empezó a decir Tsubasa mientras ponía una rodilla y un puño sobre el piso de concreto.

"Deja las formalidades, guardián de las deidades, y dinos para qué nos convocaron".

Lo apremió Chikane mientras que Souma se mantuvo callado contemplando a su supuesto hermano…

"Muy bien, existe en el universo un ente de pura maldad y oscuridad denominada Yamata no Orochi que cada tanto resurge para destruir el mundo divino y el mortal y hasta ahora siempre pudimos vencerlo de una manera u otra pero a cada resurgimiento de Orochi nos cuesta más sellarlo… Pero ahora la deidades superiores por fin hallaron una manera de no sólo sellarlo sino de erradicarlo de la faz de la existencia…".

"¿Y cuál es…?".

Le preguntó Chikane cuando Tsubasa se puso de pie.

"Deben llegar hasta el corazón de la ciudadela divina que es un espacio de Izumo mismo en el que está de momento sellado el Orochi que estaba a punto de volver a despertar y una vez en la sala de las espadas de Kannazuki deben… matar a la virgen santa que tiene grabada en su pecho el signo del sol y en la espalda el signo de la luna con cuya sangre derramada sobre el cuerpo por ahora inerte de Orochi éste último morirá por fin…".

Replicó Tsubasa.

"¿Pero por qué tenemos que ser nosotros…? ¿Acaso no pueden simplemente realizar semejante acto alguno de ustedes…?".

Volvió a preguntar Chikane.

"Hasta donde yo sé Chikane-Sama y Souma-Sama, ustedes son los elegidos por los dioses para esta faena, pero ignoro el porqué…".

"Me niego… No voy a matar a nadie…".

Empezó a decir Chikane.

"Lo lamento pero no tienen alternativa…".

Tsubasa, al decir esto levantó en vertical un brazo y justo detrás de Chikane y de los demás surgieron de tres mekas de color negro de tres portales... Dos eran del tamaño de un humano promedio pero el tercero debía medir al menos cinco metros de altura… Los dos más pequeños sin demora inhibieron y dejaron contra el piso pavimentado a Otoha y a Yukihito… y los empezaron a estrangular con sus potentes músculos de metal…

"¡Basta…!".

Gritó Chikane, que por la impresión de momento sólo se quedó parada gritando.

"¡Sos un sorete…!".

Gritó Souma aunque siendo más proactivo pero cuando se abalanzó sobre Tsubasa este con suma facilidad le dio una rápida trompada en la cara que lo dejó todo lo largo que era sobre el pavimento…

"Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… Empiecen sin demora…".

Los mekas pequeños ante estas palabras de Tsubasa dejaron de ahorcar a Otoha y a Yukihito pero los siguieron reteniendo contra el concreto.

"Yo pensaba que las deidades eran bondadosas…".

Mencionó Chikane mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su esposo que se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que le salía por la boca.

"Entiendan que es por el bien de todos los mundos…".

"Entiendo que son unos canallas…".

Le contestó Chikane que junto con Souma traspasaron la puerta doble y esta se cerró a sus espaldas.

 **En el interior de la ciudadela…**

Las imponentes estructuras de clase del Japón medieval se erguían a ambos lados del gran camino principal pero Chikane y Souma casi no contemplaron nada de los alrededores y se mantuvieron caminando casi todo el trayecto por el camino que era casi una línea recta. Lo único que les llamó un poco más la atención eran que cada tantos cientos de metros a ambos lados del camino habían apostados mekas pequeños pero que permanecían completamente inmóviles como si fueran estatuas aunque no todos tenían forma de humanos sino que había algunos con forma de lobos y de tigres. Llegaron más lejos y vieron otra puerta doble casi tan grande como por la que habían ingresado a la ciudadela que por cierto siempre se mantuvo silenciosa.

En esta puerta doble había un dragón-meka encima de ésta y a ambos lados había apostados un tigre-meka.

"Chikane, ¿les terminamos de seguir el juego a los dioses…?".

La interrogó Souma volteando a verla.

"Pronto nuestra ausencia debería llamar la atención pero dudo que puedan hacer algo contra esos guardianes de metal… así que muy a nuestro pesar a mi parecer no nos queda otra si queremos terminar rápido con todo esto…".

"Muy bien…".

Souma apoyó la palma de la mano sobre la gran puerta doble y esta al igual que la de la entrada de abrió de a poco.

Una vez que pasaron pudieron ver que dentro de unos círculos pintados uno en el piso y el otro en el techo en el centro de la gran habitación que flotaba una mujer de piel clara, flaca y de larga cabellera rubia… como si estuviera dentro de una gran probeta.

El círculo en el piso tenía el signo de la luna y el del techo el del sol…

"Así que esta es la virgen santa, ¿eh? Es… hermosísima…".

La apreció Chikane observando que en el pecho la mujer tenía grabado el signo del sol y Souma estuvo de acuerdo con lo de que aquella era muy hermosa…

"¿Y bien? Se supone que debemos simplemente derramar su sangre por estas rendijas, ¿no es así…?".

Observó Souma que en medio del círculo del signo de la luna había unas pequeñas rendijas…

"¿Qué habrá allá abajo…?".

Preguntó Souma.

"No creo que querramos saberlo… pero ya supongo qué habrá…".

En ambos extremos derecho e izquierdo de la habitación había una espada y Souma agarró una…

"Yo… en verdad no deseo hacerlo...".

Se expresó Souma.

"Yo tampoco… ¿pero qué otra nos queda…?".

Unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer los cachetes de Chikane pero Souma le puso una mano sobre uno y la besó en los labios.

"No quiero que tus manos estén manchadas con la sangre de esta pobre jovencita… Yo lo haré aunque me parta el corazón…".

Expuso Souma pero cuando levantó la espada como para picar el cuerpo de la joven titubeó y empezó a temblar… y dejó caer la espada…

"N-No puedo…".

Confesó Souma dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la muchacha desconocida…

"Nadie con un mínimo de sensibilidad podría llegar a realizar un acto tan cruel…".

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más hasta que Chikane abrazó a la chica dormida casi como si la conociera de toda la vida (la muchacha flotaba a menos de un metro de distancia del piso).

"¿Cómo es que nos metimos en esto…?".

"Ya lo sabes…".

Esto último lo había dicho la muchacha rubia que se había despertado unos instantes después de ser abrazada por Chikane.

Chikane retrocedió hasta ponerse a una distancia prudencial de la jovencita (que aparentaba tener unos 18 años como mucho).

"Me llamo Kurusugawa Himeko, soy la virgen santa elegida por Izanagi para destruir a Orochi".

Se presentó Himeko haciendo una reverencia al estilo japonés.

"Su calor me despertó, señorita".

Se explicó Himeko como adivinándole el pensamiento a Chikane.

"Se averiguó tras una infinidad de tiempo investigando que si se derrama la sangre de una semidiosa virgen sobre el cuerpo inerte de Orochi este morirá por fin pero debo fenecer a manos de un mortal digno… y ustedes fueron los elegidos para ello…".

Siguió explicando Himeko.

"Algo así nos contó el tal Tsubasa…".

Chikane casi escupió las palabras.

"Por favor mátenme…".

Pidió Himeko ofreciendo una de las dos espadas Kannazuki mientras se arrodillaba.

"No pudimos cuando estabas dormida y menos podremos ahora que estás despierta…".

Dijo Chikane.

"Lo entiendo pero…".

Empezó a decir Himeko pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta doble se abrió de golpe dejándose ver tres figuras femeninas…

"Saludos, ookimis de Japón, por favor escapen con la virgen santa por el mismo camino que tomaron para llegar hasta esta sala de las espadas…".

Hizo una reverencia la más pequeña que respondía al apodo de Nekoko.

"Rápido, tomen a la virgen y salgan de aquí…".

Los apremió Reiko que estaba la izquierda de Nekoko.

"Ya destruimos a los guardianes mecanizados de la ciudadela…".

Avisó Korona que estaba a la derecha de Nekoko.

"Vámonos…".

Dijo Chikane al momento en que agarraba de una mano a Himeko y tirando la espada que ésta sostenía a un lado…

"Pero…".

"Sin peros Himeko, de todos modos no íbamos a cumplir las siniestras expectativas de las deidades…".

Las tres recién llegadas se hicieron a un lado y Chikane, Himeko y Souma trotaron hacia la salida… y pudieron ver que el dragón y los tigres mecanizados que vigilaban la puerta doble estaban destrozados o partidos a la mitad…

No se detuvieron ni por un momento y poco antes de que llegaran a la gran entrada de la ciudadela en la misma empezó un terremoto que empezó a partir las torretas y demás edificios de los costados además de desquebrajar el pavimento del camino principal…

Pero por fortuna llegaron a salir ilesos del lugar y cuando traspasaron la primera gran puerta doble vieron que un hombre bastante corpulento armado con un gran hacha estaba pelean contra Tsubasa que luchaba con una espada…

"¡Son unos infelices! ¡Orochi nos va a destruir a todos…!".

Le gritó Tsubasa a su oponente que se llamaba Girochi.

"Sólo a los que no están de su lado…".

Se burló Girochi asestando por fin un hachazo que casi le cercenó la mano derecha a Tsubasa (la mano con la que sostenía la espada).

"¿En serio creen en lo que Orochi les llegó a decir…?".

Le preguntó Tsubasa tirado en el piso de concreto sosteniéndose lo que le quedaba de muñeca…

"Me pondría a explicarte el porqué pero no quiero desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo con un puto de las deidades de Izumo…". Girochi volteó y cuando vio a Chikane y a los demás les indicó la limosina y les dijo que sus sirvientes estaban ahí esperándolos… "Que tengan buena suerte, que en la vida prosperen y se multipliquen ja ja ja ja ja…"

Sin demora Chikane, Souma y Himeko esta vez corrieron hacia la limosina justo cuando estaban llegando más vehículos tanto de guardaespaldas como militares del Japón.

Yukihito se subió y arrancó la limusina tras asegurarse de que estaban los ookami y a la extraña chica a la que rescataron…

Partieron a toda velocidad pero Chikane y Souma alcanzaron a ver que las montañas en las que estaba asestada la nueva y ya destruida ciudadela surgía un meka de forma humanoide gigantesco que rugía con furia…

"Es Orochi…".

Explicó Himeko.

Chikane iba a decir algo pero calló… Su consciencia estaba limpia pero igual se llegó a preguntar si habían hecho lo correcto… pero enseguida dejó de lado esa duda oscura y volvió a abrazar a Himeko... Por alguna extraña razón la jovencita la atraía sobremanera y además deseaba verdaderamente el protegerla…

 **Sobre un gran monte en las afueras de la destruida ciudadela…**

Reiko y Korona se abrazaron por la cintura observando al igual que Nekoko y Girochi cómo su gran señor de la oscuridad desaparecía tras un gran portal de su creación dejando tras de sí sólo la ciudadela derruida y las montañas despedazadas…

Los militares se apostaban cerca pero sin salir de sus vehículos por la tremenda cantidad de polvo y de rocas que les llegaban enceguecer y a impactar…

"Jiajajaja… Ah, nuestro Gran Señor Orochi nos ofreció un poder verdadero… pero qué lástima que a Tsubasa no les pareciera así…".

Se burlaba Nekoko y a su lado Girochi se limitaba a reírse a carcajadas mientras Reiko y Korona empezaban a besarse en los labios.

 **Algún tiempo después ya de vuelta en Tokyo…**

Kurusugawa Himeko siempre había sido una chica dulce y sensual y esto es lo que descubrió y admiraba Chikane en su bella persona pues su manera sonreír con dulzura y hasta con el simple hecho de dar una mirada tierna y de caminar de forma sensual embelezaban a la reina Himemiya…

Ahora mismo Himeko estaba pintando un retrato de Chikane y esta última posaba para ella sobre un diván tapada sólo con una sábana…

"Chikane-Chan, ya casi termino…".

"Uau, sí que sos rápida para trazar…".

"Gracias por el halago ji ji ji…".

Ahí estaban de nuevo esas risillas que tanto le encantaba oír de Himeko. Ahora siempre que tenía tiempo libre quería pasarla con Himeko… preferentemente a solas con ella…

Aunque hace una semana Chikane se había escabullido en la pieza de Himeko y cuando Chikane la despertó y le contó sus verdaderas intenciones para estar allí Himeko la detuvo diciéndole que no podían hacerlo sin el conocimiento y acuerdo previo de Sou-Chan…

Chikane entonces empezó a lagrimear… Le confesó a Himeko que nunca había amado de verdad a Souma y que ahora sólo deseaba hacerse una sola con ella… Himeko le puso el índice sobre los labios y le respondió que se notaba conmovida y que ella misma creía que también se estaba empezando a enamorar de Chikane… pero que a pesar de todo Souma debía saberlo...

A la mañana siguiente se lo contaron y Souma accedió sin grandes condicionamientos… Chikane abrazó a su esposo llena de felicidad…

Lo cierto es que Souma también se notaba atraído por Himeko pero un día Himeko hacía el amor con Chikane y al día siguiente con Souma…

A Chikane al principio la carcomía un poco esta situación pero los días que pasaba con Himeko fueron poco a poco diluyendo su consternación…

A ella en definitiva le encantaba que Himeko fuera feliz y lo demás importaba muy poco y nada…

"Ya está, Chikane-Chan, creo que me quedó muy bien… pues me parece que logré retratar tu belleza con el máximo esplendor que me fue posible…".

Chikane contempló su retrato y quedó sorprendida por el estilo tan realista y detallista de Himeko… Vaya que sí que se esforzaba en su trabajo como pintora profesional…

Chikane agarró del mentón a Himeko y le plantó un beso en los labios el cual Himeko recibió con mucho gusto…

"Gracias por la recompensa ji ji…".

Himeko le agradeció sonriendo y Chikane pensó que quería proteger esas sonrisas suyas a toda costa.

 _ **Epílogo**_

Algún otro tiempo después ya Himeko les había explicado a Chikane y a Souma que ella había cambiado el propósito de su vida de ser el sacrificio ante Orochi a ser la amante de ambos además de seguir ejerciendo su profesión de pintora…

Cuando Souma le preguntó sobre que qué pasaría ahora con Orochi liberado Himeko le respondió que aquello no lo sabía con certeza… pero que debían estar preparados para una eventual vuelta de sus esbirros y esta vez no serían precisamente aliados…

Y cuando Souma le preguntó sobre su hermano Tsubasa que había nacido supuestamente muerto Himeko le contestó que debía tratarse de la captación de almas de las deidades… Pero ellos no produjeron la muerte de Tsubasa sino que sólo se apropiaron de su alma poco después de que éste falleciera y la habían utilizado para crear un sirviente angelical… Tenía algo de sentido ya que era alguien muy cercano en cuanto a lazos sanguíneos a uno de los ookimis del país elegido para construir la ciudadela divina…

Himeko agregó que al quedarse al lado de los dos había traicionado a las deidades de Izumo y que en cualquier momento podrían tratar de secuestrarla para cuando el Orochi volviera a presentarse…

Himeko concluyó que tendrían que volver a confrontar en algún futuro no muy lejano a las deidades y a los demonios…

Los ookimi estaban dispuestos a defender a su amada a toda costa aunque tanto temor les daba defender a Himeko como lo que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar para lograrlo…

¿De verdad habían hecho lo correcto al desacatar la petición de las grandes deidades…?

Sólo el tiempo y sobre todo las circunstancias y su fuerza de voluntad lo decidirían….

FIN


End file.
